Assassin Wings
by AeroTundra
Summary: Somehow Mokona senses a powerful force with her. Sure, she'll let them stay with her and search for their feather. But how do they know she won't slit their throats in their sleep? Aikuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin Wings**

I focused my gaze into the tip of my arrow, then to my target. One man, or elf. He was just taking a stroll through the woods. Yeah. I kept as still as I could, breathing slowly in and out. Listen to his breathing. Watch his movements. Closely. Now!

I realeased my arrow at the excact moment that a shreik rang through the air. It sounded close. Damn. A flock of birds flew off somewhere and the elf froze. I missed him. I never miss unless the target is off beat. And because of the yell he was. I ducked between the leaves of the tree and watched him.

He clasped his hands together and muttered a quick summoning spell. It brought about three gray "helpers", as we call it. The demons would do anything the creator wants without the creator actually saying to do so. The thought only has to cross his mind and the Helpers act.

But now I heard another sound. It had nothing to do with my target, but it was close. voices, by the way my target was stiff and listening, I could tell he heard them too.

Then, without trying to conceal themselves in any way, a group of humans stepped through the bushes into the opening with my target. They went quiet when they saw him. The next second he sent his helpers after them.  
>This was my chance. It would take too long to shoot him, so I would do this a different way. The next few moments took all of five seconds. I leaped down from my hiding place and aimed for a helper running towards the smallest boy and a girl. I didn't give them much attention as I expertly swung my bow sideways, knocking them away and turning then into smoke. The next was easy. A quick stab. The last I hit a few times before it went down.<p>

Without skipping a beat, I grabbed an arrow and notched it onto my bow. I then aimed at my target, who threw up a defense spell. A thin violet wall of magic went up around him and I rushed to it, swinging my bow against it hard. My shoulder cracked loud as it rebounded off of the magic as if it were made of rubber. I grimaced and glared at the elf that gave me a smug smile.

"Perhaps we came to the wrong place at the wrong time." A friendly-sounding voice sounded.

I continued to ignore the strangers behind me and backed away from my target, keeping my glare on him. i dissapeared back into the shadows of the thick trees and made my way back up to the branches.

There was a long silence before the elf was the first to speak. "you're not with her, are you?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"No." The blond answered. "Just travelers that happened to step in. We should be on our way now."

The elf seemed relieved and released the barrier. I took an arrow and aimed.

"Could you tell us where we are?" A shorter brown-haired boy asked. I released.

"Of course. You're- ugh!" He thumped to the ground, an arrow sticking straight up from his chest.

The brown-haired choked a gasp and seemed to stumble and fail to regain his posture.

This was my job. As an assassin I was to kill anyone that would pay me. Of course, I would need proof of his death. Well, most of the time anyway.

I kneeled next to the elf and tore a peice of clothing. Then I took a clean cloth and slit his arm. Blood dripped out and I put the cloth over it. With my proof I headed back to my small village.

I barely noticed the four standing there and pretended not to notice them again. I walked past them without even a glance, though I did feel them looking at me.

"Here's your proof your friend's dead." I said, tossing the cloth and the strip of clothing at the skinny man. "Where's my pay?"

"Hm." The man said, stopping his chess game and examined the proof. He looked closely at the cloth and sniffed the blood. He nodded in approval and handed me my pay.

I only nodded and walked out. This tiny little village was in a money crises. People were getting desperate. They would steal, kill, do anything for money. I've done my job since before the crises started. I was trained by a master. My master is dead now, but I've learned most of his tricks. With this job, i'm able to own a small house all to myself. I have enough food to last. Though i'm not sure since the prices keep going up.

"Hey." I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I tensed. I spun, acting completely on instinct, and nearly smacked the guy across the face with my bow. Luckily for him I was able to keep myself from doing so. "You're the girl from before, right? The one that..." He paused and spoke more hushed."Killed that man." I barely recognized the guy from before. He was one of the four that made me miss.

"I didn't save you." I told him. A confused look crossed his face as his friends came up beside him. "And he wasn't man. He was elf."

"Sorry," a brownhaired boy said, giving a short bow. "But have you seen a feather?"

What? These guys were looking for a feather? And they were wondering if I had it. Me, of all people around. "No." I said, turning back towards my home. "You should try looking into a shop or something."

A strangely highpitched cheery voice made my stop and turn around. "But mokona senses the feather the strongest when you're around." A voice said. Then a little white thing popped from the girl's collar.

"Excuse me for asking, but would you mind if you could give us a place to sleep?" The blond one asked, a wide smile spreading across his face. "You see, we don't have money so an inn isn't optional and by the look of those creatures in the forest, camping wouldn't be a good idea either."

I stared at him. "I don't do anything for free."

"We'll pay afterwards, when we actually get the money." Good luck finding a job.

I grinned. The creatures in the forest should be the last thing they fear. I walked up to them and looked all of them in the eye. "All right, but here's your warning. I'm a trained assasin. If you're not able to pay, then I'll kill you. No questions." I watched they're expressions. The tall black haired had an unreadable face, the brown haired boy looked determined not to let that happen, the brown haired girl looked scared, and the blond was...smiling? What the hell was he smiling for?

It didn't matter. I turned and walked off, expecting them to follow. After a couple of moments I heard the quiet shuffling their feet.

* * *

><p><em>So whatcha think? I hope it's review worthy. . Anyway I no own Tsubasa...I own Echo though and I'm HAPPY that I do! :3<em>

_By the way...this would be my first...*gulp* non-Kurofai fanfic...*gasp*:o_

_I call it...Aikuro...you'll probably find out why later...:P_


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin Wings

Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stepped through the front door and left it open for the strangers. They closed it once they were in though.<br>"Kind of small." The brown haired boy barely said.

I turned towards him, letting him know that I could here him. "Well, since I live alone and we're in a bad rescesion, this was all I could afford." I took a seat in a wooden chair. The four kind of looked around and found a place to sit.

"Well, since you probably don't know us, I'll do the introductions." The blond said happily. "My name is Fai. That over there is Sakura and Syaoran. And there is Kuro-chu." He made sure to point them all out individually.

"Idiot! It's kurogane!" He shouted back, obviously disliking the nickname.

"And Mokona!" The white thing added.

"And Mokona." Fai repeated. "So what about you?"

"Just call me Echo." I said, propping my chin into my palm.

"Why Echo?" The white thing asked.

"Because, I don't trust either of you and I don't want you to know my real name." Not that I let _anyone_ know my real name anyway.

A sweet and quick melody floated to my ears and I turned towards my window just as a small lilac bird fluttered in. I saw the others stare at I as if it mutated or something. I held my arm out and let the small thing land on it. "It's just a messenger bird." I told them as I took the letter that was strapped to it's back. It ruffled it's feathers and hoped off of my arm and back into the air. "It's the only way I get my missions. Well, besides the people who come up to me in person."

"To kill people?" Kurogane asked, even though it was more of a statement.

I grinned, my storm gray eyes flashing. "Yes. That's what an assasin does."

"Don't start getting smart with me." He all but growled.

The smile dropped and I turned to open the folded paper. There were only four words written in nearly unreadable script:

The king of Nealae.

I felt a strange and false cheerful presence loom over me and looked up. The smily one, Fai, stood next to me, peering over my shoulder at the letter.

"What does it say?" He still smiled but looked genuinely confused.

I folded the letter and tossed it with the rest. "Nothing you need to know." I will need a fast bird and food before I leave. A trip to the market tomorrow wouldn't be a bad idea.

"So you're leaving for another mission?" The shortest boy, Syaoran, asked.

"Why does that matter to you?" I took my bow and began to inspect it. The string would need tightening.  
>"Mokona thinks we should go with you!"<p>

My expression stayed the same as I gave them a reasonable answer. "Hell no."

"W-well, I was thinking maybe we'd be able to find Sakura's feather or it's connection to you." The boy stuttered.

I looked him right in the eye. "Why would a feather have any kind of connection to me?"

"Because mokona senses it!" The small creature puffed itself boldly.

I couldn't help staring at it for a while before standing and making myself towards the window, also setting my bow against the wall. "There's a festival tomorrow. The River festival. Elves are comming from the North Ice to preform a wonderful dance. Go there instead of following me."

Fai spoke. "While festivals are fun, it's not what we're here for. A trip to this Neafea place could be interesting and get us closer to the feather."

"Neafae?" I said staring at him.

"You see, I think your world's writting is like mine. But by your expression I guess I'm wrong."

I glared at him. "It's Nealae. An L. Not an F."

"Ah, then it must only be similar." He smiled towards the dark and silent guy, who glared at him.

"Why is this feather so important to you anyway?"

There was only silence and glances amongst themselves.

Finally Syaoran spoke up. "We can't exactly tell you everything. But these feathers are really important to Sakura and we need to gather all of them." A look of determination crossed his features and I raised and eyebrow. "I will not give up until I do."

Ah, so he obviously cares about her more than a normal person would. Either they're brother and sister or potential lovers. Either way, he doesn't want her hurt. I stared at the boy seriously.

"Nealae is a town of theives. It's desolated and deprived of food and water. The soil grows nothing. The king is a spoiled, lazy ass with nothing more to do than sit, eat, and watch his people starve. The people of Nealae kill for food, growing ever closer to canablism. Even if I were to allow you to acompany me, how do I know you can support your own? I do not plan on saving anyone."

Momental silence.

"You won't need to worry about us." Syaoran stated and I sighed. "But I think it would be better if Sakura stayed."

"Alone?" Fai asked. "We kind of need Mokona to sense the feather."

"Right." Syaoran nodded, thinking about the situation.

I considered metioning a "friend" of mine. An elf, but a weak one. Still, he's somewhat trustworthy...Why the hell did I care? "Hey Echo!" Came a shout from my front door. Speak of the devil. I glanced out the window. Night had come so what was he doing here? "Echo, it's safe to let me in, you know." He continued. "I came to tell you something. The village elders are wanting you to give fighting lessons during the festival."

"Damn him." I hissed.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Fai asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"No." I stated walking towards the front door. "What?" I all but growled as I swung it open. He walked right past me and into my home. "Didn't you hear me outside?"

"Get the hell out!" I shrieked, pointing outside.

"I need something to report to the elders." He turned, finally facing my "guests", who decided to stay quiet the entire time. He blinked at them. "Who are they!"

==============~.~================

"Wow, that's an interesting and really confusing story." Legion sighed. "So, not only are you not from here but apparently Echo has stolen some magical feather and is keeping it from you."

I recieved a few looks that said, "You are? Why not give them to us?" And ignored them.

"I don't have any feathers." I growled.

"Are you going to Nealae?" Legion asked, once again going through my requests. "Ooh. You killed a ranger?"

"Dammit, would you leave!" I shouted at him. Legion flinched. Jeez, he was annoying.

"It was merely a question. Hey, are you taking these guys with you? You don't have any food in your house after all and it's rude to leave them starving."

"I have food." I argued.

"It's hidden. How will they find it before they die from starvation?"

"Get out." I said. It wasn't the first time.

"So, do you know any magic?" Fai asked, smiling afcourse. "You are an elf after all."

"Sure, I'm an elf, but I've barely had any practice. So no, I don't know any magic. Oh! Wait! I do!" He stood and walked around the room, blowing each of the candles out.

"What the hell?" The gruff voice of Kurogane said.

"Legion!" I growled.

"Wait."

We waited in complete darkness. Then all of three bulbs of light apeared and floated in front of him.  
>"I usually use this whenever I can't see so I guess I've had practice on this one." He stated as the bulbs floated around the room and around each of us.<p>

"Turn the lights back on." I snarled.

"Fine." Legion said getting to work on finding a match.

"Can I ask you something, Legion?" Syaoran asked in the darkness.

"Sure."

"Do you think you could stay here with Sakura tomorrow while we go to Nealae?"

"Hang on!" I shouted. "Who said you were going?" Silence. "And who said I'd let this idiot stay in my house?" More silence.

"Well, someone should stay with her." Fai said oh so cheerily. "And it seemed like you'd let us go with you. As long as we stayed out of your way."

I was ready to be done with this. Alright. New plan. Instead, I'll leave while they're asleep later tonight.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Do whatever. And you'd better stay out of my way."

"Does that mean we can go?" Syaoran asked. I stayed silent.

"Well since I'll be staying with Sakura, it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to spend the night."

Damn him.

X3 So...what do you readers think? I hope it's good so far...o.o"

By the way, I have no ownership to Fai or Syaoran or Kurgy or Sakura...or even Mokona. Just Echo...sigh...v.v

Bai~


	3. Chapter 3

**It makes me happy to see that people are actually liking this! X3 Thank you to all who have favored and alerted.**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p>I stood not too far from my house, staring up into the night sky where our third moon, the one that shone blue stood huge and full. I slung my quiver onto my shoulder alond with my bow. Food would have to be hunted since the store owner was asleep. But the farmer was always available.<p>

"Planning a midnight kill."

Instincts kicked in. My hands gripped my bow and I spun, whipping the bow around towards the threat.  
>A tan hand instantly went up and caught my weapon with a loud crack. "Damn!" Kurogane hissed at the pain I just inflicted onto him but his hand didn't move.<p>

When he did let my bow go I returned it to my shoulder. "Maybe you'll think twice about sneaking up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking anywhere." He told me with narrowed eyes. "I was taking a walk and happened to see you."

Hard to believe. "Fine, then maybe you'll think twice about taking a walk around me." My eyes narrowed towards him. "And why are you assuming that I kill people as a pastime?"

"It's sure as hell looked like it by the look of all those letters." He told me with boldness I've never faced before. Here, usually a glare makes people turn their heads. But him, our eyes never lost contact. Like it was a contest. The first to give loses. I wasn't going to lose.

"I kill people because I need to. I get paid for it. Since there doesn't seem to be anymore places in need of my talent, I made a job for myself. It's worked for the past two years."

"All right, sure. But no one's after you." It wasn't a question. "There aren't any laws forbidding you from freely killing everyone?"

"Ofcourse there are laws!" I told him. "If there weren't these people would be killing other people themselves. But they don't have the stealth that I do."

"We're confident, aren't we?" I saw a slight smirk through the darkness and frowned.

"You can continue your walk now."

"Have somewhere to go?" I stayed silent. "To that place maybe?"

I glared at him and he faced me with a mirror of my own. "Why does it even matter to you?" I asked, avoiding his question. "It's not your feather. I don't even see why you worry about it as if it is."

"You can think you can run but this kid's not going to give so easliy." He told me. "He'd still go, most likely asking the cream puff to sense you out. Either way this wouldn't be the last time you'd see us."

Damn, he probably had a point. I glared at him harder. And he knew he did.

Then I grinned. Sure it was rare, but that didn't mean I didn't do it. "Maybe I can just kill you all and get out of all the trouble. It would get you all out of your troubles too."

Kurogane grinned to mirror mine. "I'd like to see you try."

Was it a threat or a challenge? Did he really want me to kill him? I brought a hand to my bow and he brought one to his side where a sword sat. I didn't see that before. Now I was really curious. How good of a warrior was he? I watched him like I was trained. Listening to my heartbeat and his breathing. They were nearly in tune but I already knew his pattern.

In the next second, I whipped an arrow out and already had it notched. I took another second to aim before releasing. There was a small cling as my arrow bounced off the metal of kurogane's sword. I lunged, swinging my bow, aiming for his head. He already had his sword raised blocking each of my blows. Even after I feinted him. He was really good.

The fight went on for a good fourty-five minutes, the longest serious battle I've ever had since training with my master.

I moved the bow into my other hand, accidently dropping my quiver with all of my arrows. "Dammit." I huffed, making the mistake of spinning back for them. As I said, it was a mistake. I made it to my arrows, quickly swiping them into my arms but as soon as I turn I was met with the tip of kurogane's sword. We both stood there, huffing lightly. He'd won. In a real fight if I made a move he'd slice my head off.

I guess I won't be leaving tonight.

"It's a long journey to Nealae." I said, moving my weapons to my shoulder. Kurogane lowered his sword. "We'll need to rest."

I turned and started back towards my house.

"Hey."

I stopped.

There was a pause.

"What?" I asked, growing impatient.

"What is your real name?"

I turned my head to face him. His somewhat curious face was hardly seen in the darkness. "It...doesn't matter." I told him. Then turned back and continued on towards my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Aikuro weeee! :3 Maybe I should stop calling that... Oh well! So, I don't own Kuro-chan, who happend to be the only Clamp character here...but I do own Echo. She's mine! :3 *clears throat* R&amp;R See you next time~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another chapter of Assassin Wings! X3 I hope you enjoy! **

**I no own Tsubasa or the characters...only Echo...**

* * *

><p>"You're looking for some birds?" Colesyn, the young farmer asked. We stood among his huge pasture, watching many creatures move past us. "Hm. Well, there was a large group that took one and the rest of them not too long ago. I've only got two left."<p>

"And no horses?" I asked, hoping he was wrong.

"Nope. None. Other's before took them. And my only mare's about to give birth."

I sighed, running a hand through my short hair. "Do you have any lizards?"

He gave me a weird look. "The last thing you need is a slow-moving for the journey you're planning to go."

I turned towards the group that wanted to go with me. "So, there are only two travel birds. Looks like you guys are just going to have to stay." I gave a weak shrug.

"Exactly how big are these birds?" Fai asked, smilling of course. Colesyn turned and whistled loudly in a certain pattern no doubt meant for the creatures. "Ran and Ruu have been together since birth." He said as the two pokemon ran towards us, soon towering over us with their massive bodies. The birds ruffled their long, brown and white feathers as Colesyn patted their feathers.

Colesyn and I stared at the group as they stared at the creatures that they've obviously never seen before.

Colesyn laughed. "It seems you've never seen one of these beauties before. They can run fast for long periods of time. Fly too. Most of the day without rest, food, or water. I usually feed them in the nighttime."

"I know how to treat them." I told him.

Fai took in the mere size of the creature and grinned. "Two people per bird."

I sighed, knowing it would end up that way.

"Or," I offered. "I could go alone with one."

I recieved various head shakes.

"Jeez." I mutter, taking the reins into my hands. I began to lead the two fowl out of the pasture. "Have a safe journey." Colesyn called after me.

"Yeah." I waved unenthusiastically. We got the food before the birds and I tossed the bag to Syaoran. "Here. Carry this."

"R-right." He said, catching it with more or less suprise.

We all weaved through the villagers, all busy with preparing for the festival. "The festival seems like it's going to be fun." Fai said, watching them walk by. "I wonder if Sakura and Legion will go?"

"Stay if you want to find out." I said, hoping he'd stay.

Fai chuckled lightly. "But I wouldn't be as much help."

"Just get on." I huffed as we arrived at the village gate. It was open, allowing anyone to celebrate the festval. I climbed onto one of the birds, the one name Ruu, and waited. Fai was the second to climb onto one, choosing Ran. Then Syaoran, who sat behind Fai. That left Kurogane. I heard him huff as he made his way behind me. Suddenly the air around me grew hotter and I gritted my teeth.

"Let's go." I said, whipping once. The bird broke into a run and I suddenly felt Kurogane's hands grab my shoulders for support. I tensed but out of surprise. suddenly Fai's travel bird flew past us, faster than my own. I blinked.

"We don't know how to control this thing!" Came Syaoran's shouts. I couldn't help rolling my eyes and almost considered staying quiet and letting them figure it out on their own.

"Pull the reins." I ordered and Fai obeyed, slowing the animal as we caught up.

"Now whip them lightly. These things are sensitive."

"Okay." Fai said, doing as I said. Soon we were walking in a straight line, both paces in tune to each other. Now we just keep running and try not to get bored.

===============================================================3==============================================================

"Echo." Fai called. I ignored him. "Echo-chan!"

"What?" I all but growled.

"I'm bored..."

I should have seen that coming. "There's nothing I can do about that."

"How about you tell me about yourself?" He asked. "How were you as a kid?"

"Let's reverse those roles." I said. "I'm curious."

"Aww, but I want to know about Echo."

"How come you want us to call you Echo instead of your real name?" Mokona said, truly speaking for the first time today.

"Ah, so you've woken up, Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Why can't we have a silent journey?" I asked. "It's been silent up until now."

Everyone went silent, which was suprising. Not that I was complaining. Soon the area around us, that once was seemingly endless grasslands, slowly changed into thick forest. We all had to duck low to avoid branches.

"Try to stay quiet here." I said lowly. "This is Kitsune territory and they're not too fond of visitors."

"Kitsunes." Kurogane repeated as if it were a foreign word.

"Yes. Kitsunes." I sighed. "And they-" I was cut off by the sudden screeching of Ruu. Not only did it stop fully in the middle of running but it started to tilt back as if it were attacking something. There's no way they could have heard us already.

"Whoa!" Fai said, seeming to dodge and run around us. Looks like he's gotten used to the reins.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurogane snarled.

"We're being attacked obviously." I let go of the reins and pulled my bow out, along with and arrow. I notched the arrow and looked around. our bird was stomping in place, snapping at everything in aggrivation. I looked around. Where had Fai and Syaoran gone...?

Then a loud growling came from my left. I whirled around and shot, making a direct hit to a Kitsune before it had the chance to lunge at us. "They're all around us." Kuro growled, already pulling his sword.

"I know." I hissed. Then I spotted another one. This one stayed close to the ground, seeming to aim for the Ruu's feet. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the right thing to make us an easier target. The animal tried to jump but ended up falling backwards, throwing both of us off of it to come crashing hard onto the ground. "Dammit!" I hissed as I landed on my shoulder. I didn't stay there though. I needed to get out of this forest as soon as possible. Growling seemed to come from all around and I aimed, searching for the slightest movement.

I caught Kurogane stanced behind me and nearly shot him. Screeches sounded and I caught a couple of Kitsunes snapping at the bird. They were trying to make it run so we couldn't escape.

I gritted my teeth and ran for the Kitsunes. I spun, extending my arm and making hard hits against them, knocking them away. As our only way to escape threatened to run, I stupidly grabed the reins. Now if they really did run as least I'd be dragged out of the forest.

"Oi!"

"What!" I shouted, pulling the reins, hoping Ruu would calm down. I turned just enough to see him holding his own, swiping at each of the snarling Kitsunes that ran for him. he was forced to pause his statement as one Kit avoided his sword and sank it's fangs into his leg, snarling and clawing. Kurogane gritted his teeth and removed the demon with a swift movement of his sword.

"Don't let that thing get away!" He told me unnecesarily.

"In the process."

A Kitsune snarled and leaped for me and I whipped my bow across it's muzzle. It landed on its side and I readied to hit again until something heavy peirced my right shoulder, sending me to the ground. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I lashed against the furry thing. Now, my bow was useless. I reached for and arrow. There were none. There were supposed to be arrows. Suddenly the weight and the pain on my shoulder lightened and was moved completely. I looked up to see Kurogane standing over me, bloodied sword in hand. He extended his other hand to help me up and I gratefully took it. As soon as I was on my feet pain seared into my shoulder and I swayed.

"I'm fine." I told him before he had the chance to say anything.

"The hell you are." He growled. I gripped my bow as more Kitsunes crept closer to us. "How many of these things are out there?" Kurogane growled, stepping in front of me.

"In a pack, there can be over two hundred." I informed him, taking a step beside him. If he thinks I'd just let him fight them all...

"Stay back." He growled.

"Hell no." I snarled.

A Kitsune leaped for us and I stepped forward, smacking it away with my bow. I hand grabed my arm and pulled me back.

"You're not helping the situation, Kurogane." I told him sternly, pushing past him.

"Hey!" Suddenly something landed on my head, making my sway right into a tree. I only had a few moments of dizyness and hearing the far off shouts from the tan man somewhere by me before everything grew dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes...cliffhanger...<strong>

**Sorry...couldn't help it. ^-^"**

**Find our what happens, what knocked Echo out, where Fai and Syaoran are, and what will happen next time!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Chapter 5! Who's happy? Is this fic even good? o.o"**

**Well, anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two hazy travel birds slept next to each other under the night sky. Well, that was a reassuring scene somehow. I turned my aching head, that seemed way too heavy to be mine. Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran were all gathered around a small fire. I was laying down for some reason. Suddenly, the past events sprang to life in my head, playing vividly. I groaned and put a hand to my head. How could I get knocked out from a bunch of Kitsunes. I've traveled through the forests twice and this is the first time they've beaten me.<p>

"Oh, Echo-chan's awake." Fai said cheerily as usual.

"I am." I said roughly, trying to sit up. Pain in my head and shoulder effectively kept me from doing so. Wait. Where the hell were Fai and Syaoran in all of this? "Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"Oh, well. You see, when you stopped the first thing I thought of was to dodge you, which I did." Fai explained. "But then Ran began to get nervous and run a little faster than usual. I tried to stop it but it seemed to freaked out to notice."

"In the end, Fai managed to control it and look for you and Kurogane. But you were out cold at the time and Kurogane was fighting the Kitsunes. We helped and managed to get out of the forest. Then we came here to heal up." Syoaran decided to explain the rest. I moved my hand to my shoulder to find thick bandaging over it. Great. I was weakened by an arm.

"You should have seen kuro-pon controlling Ruu." Fai said, excitedly. "It was like he was an expert."  
>"Shut up, mage." Kuro said, tapping the top of Fai's head.<p>

"Then," Fai continued, rubbing his head. "He carried you and lead us all out of that forest."

"I told you to shut it!" He nearly shouted. I took a deep breath before forcing myself into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Syaoran told me unnecesarily.

"I'm fine." I growled. Then I got to my feet, ignoring the pain in my head and shoulder. I took a look at the beat-up group around me. Those Kitsunes really got a chunk out of everyone. I sighed and leaned down to grab my bow and arrows before heading off and away from the group.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurogane called after me.

I ignored him and continued away from the group.

"Hey!"

I kept walking even though I could no longer hear anything from the group. I needed my space. Especially now. I took a deep breath, gritted my teeth, and aimed my arrow to a nearby tree. My eyes studied it, taking in every detail, every strip of bark. That dark dent in the bark from a squirrel attempting to create a home. Then my hands released and let the arrow fly. It hit right on the mark and I lowered my bow. I went over and yanked the arrow from it's spot in the tree.

"Why do you keep following me?" I asked as Kurogane made himself seen in the moonlight.

"You need to go back." He told me, oh so annoyingly.

I stood, my back facing him. Why did he even care? "I can take care of myself."

"Sure, but I don't want to drag your ass all the way back after you pass out."

Who says I'll pass out?

"Whatever." I said, aiming my arrow again. He could stay there if he wanted. Who cares?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (^.^)(^.^)~~~~~~~

We were off again, running through the flat grasslands. A river soon joined up with us and we decided to run along it, knowing it led right through Nealae. That meant we were getting close.

"I think I can see it from here." Fai said obviously looking past us and into the distance at the tiny mountain shapes.

"We should be there before midday." I told him over the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-.-")("-.-)~~~~~~

The gates of the desolated town weren't closed as they should be. They seemed to be pried open, bent at and angle that would prefent them from being closed again. We slowed to a walk and went right in. There were no people at the gates. Inside, a few extremely skinny people stumbled around, most likely looking for food of some kind. A few dogs and cats fought each other for a rotting carcass. Trash was carlessly thrown everywhere and was occationally thrown about by a slight wind. In the distance the elder temple stood tall and gray. No elders lived there and everyone knew it. Only the leader.

"Would it be safer to find an inn or camp?" Fai asked, his face grim, as if he felt sorry for these people.

"Neither." I told him and led the bird towards the closest inn. I began to climb off and tie the reins to a post right in front of the door. "Let's just get a room and look for the leader." I said walking over to tie Fai's bird down.

"Wouldn't someone steal these?" Syaoran asked as if he were willing to stay and watch them.

"They can try. But these things'll fight them off." I turned and pushed the wooden door open. "I need four rooms." I stated, placing both hands ontop of the counter in front of the innkeeper to let him know I'm actually here. The guy, dirty and skinny, dark-skinned, gave me a long distrustful look before throwing four keys towards us.

"Have a nice day." He didn't smile. I took the keys and handed them to the closest person. The innkeeper extended his hand, implying that he needed to be payed.

"How much?" I asked.

"How much do you have?" He asked.

"How much?" I repeated.

"Everything you have and maybe more." He leaned an elbow against the counter and stared at me.

"I need an exact price or I won't pay you." I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait. Forty pounds."

I sighed and fished my bag for the money. It was suprisingly cheap for a starving man with no business. I dropped it onto the counter but he wasn't finished. "Forty pounds and for you to meet up with me later tonight." I couldn't help raisning an eyebrow at that.

A large hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me back. I glared as Kurogane began to pull me and rest of the group away. "She's payed already." He told him as we headed upstairs. I scoffed and yanked my hand away from his grip.

"Bastard." He muttered. We all went into our own rooms just to see what it looked like. No one trusted anyone enough to actually leave their stuff. I sighed and looked around my really messy room. Furniture were mostly overturned and thrown everywhere. It was obvious that no one came here.

I adjusted my things onto my shoulder and walked out. "Let's go." I called, knocking on each of their doors as I walked by. One by one they came out, things in hand, and followed me.

"How can we get an audience with the king?" I asked the innkeeper.

"Who can say." He said with a shrug. "Most people just walk in."

Well, that's easy.

"Then they're kicked out or killed."

I sighed and continued outside. As soon as we stepped out, the few eyes that were set on our birds faded back into the shadows. Just as I thought. I climbed onto Ruu and waited for the others to join me.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?"

"Yes, but it's still comming from her." The little white thing pointed at me and I glared at it. Did they expect another to be around here or something?

"So what are we going to do?" Fai asked.

"Who's we?" I asked him. "All I need to do is kill the king." I made sure not to speak too loudly. "You all can look for your feathers. Take both birds if you want." I shrugged and climbed off.

"W-wait. You don't have to." Syaoran called after me. I ignored him and the rest of the calls aimed towards me and disapeared into the town. I didn't need them to do what I needed to do.

I leapt and climbed onto the top of the crumbling houses. It was a risk, but it also made this trip a lot faster. I jumped from roof to roof, carefully watching where my feet landed to avoid falling through. It wasn't long until I stood before the huge doors of the temple. They were closed of course.

"Visitors are not welcome." A stern voice said. I looked around and spotted a pair of sodiers sitting along the stone steps. They looked extremely bored but gave me wary looks.

I shrugged and walked around the corner of the temple. I stopped and listened, hearing nothing. They'd assumed I given up. I took a deep breath and braced myself. Then my hands grabed the ledge. Almost as soon as I stretched them upwards, pain seared through my shoulder and I nearly let go. I began to pull myself up and quickly bit my lip to keep from crying out. I began to feel wetness and glanced over to see that my wound reopened. I'd have to get over it and hurry up. Slowly, painfully, I made myself high enough to climb through a window. I found myself standing inside of someone's room. It was like I walked into a different town. Everything was neat and put up. Nothing was tossed about, nothing dust covered or broken. I cautiously stepped through the room and towards the door. As soon as my hand touched the handle voices rang through the air. I froze, waiting for them to dissapear. They came closer. I listened intently, hearing them stop right in front of the door.

"And the king's considering taxing them again." The voice went on. "I'm sure no one will have anything after this."

I gripped the handle and pushed the door open as hard as I could. A loud crack rang through the air then a thump as the guy's body hit the floor, unconscious.

"W-what?" Came surprised gasps. My hand went right to my bow as I began to run towards the witnesses. I could kill them or I could knock them out. I bared my teeth and whipped my bow across two shocked faces. Their heads were thrown to the side before they fell to the ground. I kept moving, running from room to room, listening for anyone else. Then I found it. The king's room or whatever they wanted to call it here.

The king sat back in his chair, enjoying a large meal spread before him. No one else was around him. It was perfect. I knealt where I was and notched an arrow. It would definetely take more than one arrow to get through that much fat and kill him. Maybe I was exagerrating...

I took a deep breath and watched him, watched his breathing. It was rushed and irregular. I aimed my arrow right to his chest, where his heart should be. Another deep breath before release.

The king froze, his eyes going wide as he stared at the arrow that stuck out from his chest. I didn't waste a second and released another arrow into the same spot. It landed next to the first. Still, the king looked as if he were in shock. Maybe it wasn't an exagerration. I notched another arrow when his head fell back and blood streamed down his chin. As long as he didn't scream I was okay with that.

Placing my arrow back into my quiver I lept down into the room where the king sat. Still, no one came. So far no one knew that their king was dead. Now I needed to leave. I quickly made my way towards him, pulled a clean towel out, smeared the blood on his chin on the towel and placed it into my bag. Then I ripped a piece of his clothing and packed that as well. Now I needed to get out. I looked around. I could climb, but my shoulder was still killing me and who knew how long it could hold out.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, I don't own those characters of Clamp. Just Echo...<strong>

**I hope people find these chapters enjoyable... o.o R&R *goes to get Nutella***


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this is nice isn't it! I've gotten more reviews and it makes me happy! Thanks to everyone! -Happiness-**

***clears throat* Well...onward then.**

* * *

><p>I hung from a window, a good three stories high, shoulder burning, really not ready to jump down. "She's outside the window!" Came a shout.<p>

"Dammit!" I hissed. It turned out someone did see me. I didn't see them obviously and now they were after me.

"Oi!" Came a familiar shout. I could only glance down to see Kurogane standing below me. Why the hell was he here?

I looked back up only to come face to face with the tip of a sword. The swords holder had a wide grin on his face. He was ready to kill me.

I let go. The swordsman's face looked a little shocked before he turned back inside, probably to run down to fight me on the ground. If I survived the fall. I landed hard on something slightly softer than ground. Either way it hurt like hell and I cried out. Someone else did too.

"Dammit." Kurogane growled, sitting up a little. Somehow I landed on top of him.

"What the hell?" I snarled at him. "You're not even supposed to be here."

"Too late. I'm already here." He said getting to his feet as I got to mine. I whipped my bow out and took a second to whip his arm. He glared and I glared back.

"Over there!" Came a voice and I turned back to face the threat.

Two guys with swords came for us. Only two. This king had some dedicated guards around him. Behind me, I heard Kurogane pull his sword out, ready to fight.

"I can take them on my own." I told him, notching an arrow.

"Sure you can." He said, then stepped past me to swipe his sword against another.

I growled and released, letting my bow knock the sword out of the attacker's hand. I then ran past Kurogane, who paused at my action, and slapped the guy across his face with a loud crack.

"Now leave." I told Kuro. He didn't say a word and didn't leave. I turned to the second one. He seemed taken back and dropped his sword. I took an arrow and aimed at him. Terror filled his wide eyes before he turned and ran, quickly dissapearing inside the temple.

I lowered my bow and replaced my arrow. I'd have to buy or make more. I was starting to run low.

As soon as I turned around Kurogane was looming over me. I immediately tensed and struggled to get away as he made a grab for my arm.

"Stay still, dammit!" He shouted, finally getting a grip. He saw the blood stained bandage on my shoulder and glared at me. "What the hell did you do?"

"Why do you need to know?" I said, pulling my arm back.

Kurogane glared and yanked it back into his grasp. "Would you stay still for a second!" He nearly shouted.

I took my bow and aimed for his head this time. As expected, his other hand shot up and caught it but this time he pulled it away.

"Step away from me!" I shreiked at him, reaching for my bow.

"Just stay still." He growled.

I huffed and stopped moving. Then the bandages on my shoulder lightened and stung as he unwrapped them. It wasn't like he had and bandages with him.

Then he reached past me, into my pack. "Hey if-"

He moved, pulling a roll of gauze from my bag. I glared at him and he ignored it, unrolling a good amount before tightly rewrapping my shoulder. Why the hell did he care? "Are you happy now!" I asked, moving away from him. I spotted the travel birds not too far from us and started towards it.

The sun was on it's way down and the everyone else were probably on their way towards the inn if they weren't already there.

I climbed on and silently waited for Kurogane. I sighed, patience growing thin with him.

"While we're young." I told him, turning to face him this time. He had this wary expression as he made his way towards me. "No we're not alone." I told him, as he climbed on behind me. "Stay long enough and they'll attack you for whatever you have."

Kurogane scoffed and placed both hands on my shoulders, he right hand a little lighter. I whipped the reins and we started for the inn.

"Find any feathers?" I asked, semi-interested as we all sat in Syaoran's room, eating a meal that I had to find. Fai prepared it.

"Mokona told you!" The white thing huffed, jumping in front of me. "You have Sakura's feather."

"And I told you I didn't."

"We also found out that there's another feather in your village." Fai said, smiling happily.

"Mokona sensed that one but it's different somehow." The llittle creature rocked on its feet. "Mokona doesn't know why."

I stood and stretched. "I'm sure if I've seen a feather around I would have given it to you since I have no use for it. But I haven't. So, I'll just go to bed."

"Mokona knows why you haven't seen it!" I stopped. "It's inside of you."

"Inside?" Syaoran asked, as if it wasn't clear.

"Yup. Sakura's feather is inside of Echo. But nobody knows how to get it out."

I turned to face the group, waiting for someone to pull out a knife. No one did. I turned back and continued on. "Well, as soon as someone figures out how to get it out of me just let me know."

=================~,~ ~ ,~====================

"Hurry. I'm ready to leave this place and never come back." I said impatiently as the other three took their time in climbing onto the birds.

"Okay, let's go." I whipped the reins hard and we sped out of the disqusting village and back onto grassland.

"It smells better out here then it does in there." Kurogane muttered and I nodded in agreement.

==============. Too short! .==================

We arrived back in my village early morning. We easily got through the gate guards since they knew me. They had no idea what I did though and they shouldn't.

We walked through the nearly empty streets all the way to Colesyn's house. I leaped off right before we reached his pasture and the others paused at my action. "Just put them with the others and I'll tell Colesyn we've returned them." I ordered, turning and heading towards his house. I arrived before his door and gave two hard knocks. A few moments later he opened the door, fully dressed. He always woke up early.

"Oh, you came back. I expected a longer trip than that."

"In Nealae?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you have a point there. Are my birds safe?"

"They're in their stables now." I assured. Then bowed low. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, giving a smile and I turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go...<strong>

**o.o"**

**I promise to post a longer chapter next time...**

**v.v**

**Oh, I don't own Tsubasa...no matter how epic Kurogane and Fai are...and Syaoran...**

**Sorry Sakura...**

**ANYWAYS! Bai people...for now.. R&R please~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people. Yet another chapter and longer than the last...pitiful...one...**  
><strong>So yeah! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"There weren't any feathers there." Syaoran told Sakura once we returned to my house.<p>

"It's okay." Sakura assured. "Did Echo...? Did she..."

"The king of Nealae is dead." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "It was easier than usual, but I'm not complaining."

"Hm." Legion grinned at me. "You don't usually tell people you're an assassin. Especially not strangers."

I sighed. "I was trying to scare them away." I said truthfully. "It didn't work."

"Obviously." He laughed. "I showed Sakura the River festival. I'm happy to say she loved it. Right, Sakura?"

She nodded happily. "The magic here is really beutiful."

"And it was pretty rude of you not to tell me where your food is hidden." Legion continued. "I had to buy it myself."

I gave him a look and he gave me a smile.

Who knew why, but the night time is really peaceful. It's nice to be able to walk outside and see the stars. Is that my weak point?

I sighed deeply and leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. A soft breeze blew and made the leaves rustle. A soothing sound.

"Enjoying yourself?"

My eyes snapped open. "You know, ever since you came here I haven't had a night alone."

He just shrugged and leaned against the other side of the tree. My hand went up to my shoulder and there was slight pain. "So does this have anything to do with a feather of any kind?"

Silence.

"I am wondering what the princess's feather has to do with you." He said. Princess?

"Oh okay, so you want to lose another round with me?" I said, my hand already going to my bow.

More silence.

"I never lost against you..."

It was a joke but I guess he didn't get it. Still, I smiled and swung around to the back, my bow out and swinging for his head.

Of course he caught it. I stared at him, waiting for him to move. He did, but I never saw it coming. He turned us both until my back was against the tree and he was facing me. Heat rushed to my face and I pushed back against him.

"W-what are you...?" My gaze met his and I froze. He stared down at me and I stared up at him. There was something about that look he was making. Then he moved closer to me with amazing slowness. I still stared at him, unable to move. Why couldn't I move? That question quickly dissolved into why did I care as Kurogane's eyes slipped closed and his lips were hardly inches from mine. He waited there as if waiting for me to push him away. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't.

His lips made the barest brush against mine and my eyes widened. He pressed closer and I couldn't help letting out a small whimper before giving in. My eyes closed and my hands moved to his arms.

I heard both of kurogane's hands move to either side of my head as he pressed me against the bark of the tree. It was truly amazing. I didn't really think about things like finding a lover or getting my first kiss. Finally, kurogane backed away and looked down at me. I paused, still feeling the ghost of his lips against mine. Then I looked up at him. He only had a tint of red along his cheeks. That must mean that I look like a tomato at this point.

Kurogane took a few steps back before turning to walk back inside. Shock made my eyes widen.

"W-wait." I called. It was very unlike me and I wished I wasn't feeling so vulnerable right now. "Don't go..."

Kurogane paused and turned to look at me, a slight grin on his face. Then he began to come closer towards me. I've only been confessed to once and I didn't even know the guy. But these feelings were completely new to me. Why did I feel like I wanted to give myself to Kurogane?

I uncosciously backed into the tree again and Kurogane loomed over me like a predator. I couldn't help glaring at his affect on me. "J-just do it again." I said.

Kurogane's hand went up to take hold of my chin and forced me to look at him. Then without hesitation, he pressed his lips against mine. My arms went around his neck and pressed deeper, wanting him more than ever. We started out slow and a little shy of each other but I could feel us getting deeper and more hungry. My knees suddenly went weak and I slid down. Still, Kurogane kissed me, kneeling over me as I lay beneath him. I gasped for breath as he moved to my jaw, nipping all the way down to my neck. This came from a mere four days by the way.

When Kurogane felt he was going too far, he lifted his head to look at my flushed form. He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine.

===========. .=================

"We're going to look around for the other feather that Mokona senses." Syaoran stated.

"I'll ask around." I shrugged.

"Okay!" Fai exclaimed. "Syaoran and Sakura, you two go with each other. Echo and Kuro-nya, you two go together, and I'll stay with Mokona!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Whatever." I sighed, already starting out the door. My heart fluttered at the thought, but I'd never tell anyone that.

"Yay for Mokona and Fai!" The white thing cheered.

============(sigh...v.v)==============

"Where would a feather be in a place like this?" I sighed as we made our way past the market and towards the temple.

"Who knows." The surroundings grew quieter as we arrived at stone stairs. I didn't hesitate as I started upwards.  
>"Is there something specific I need to do before meeting these elders?"<p>

"Just be respectful. Bow. Nothing special. Don't glare at them."

We arrived at the "Big Royal Doors" of the temple. The guards bowed briefly and let us pass. We walked down the long hallway. What exactly would I ask them? Have you seen a magic feather around here? I'm looking for a feather. More than one if possible.

I sighed and pushed the elder room open. Then was met with a sight.

A single man stood in the middle of a bloodbath. All three elders were dead. They were laying on the ground. I was left speechless and blinking at the man.

I heard Kurogane pull his sword out and step past me. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

The man turned around, curiosity on his face. Then I spotted something hovering lightly in his hand. It looked like a black feather. I blinked. That was Sakura's feather?

"Hm? Who's this?" He took a few steps closer and Kurogane aimed his sword at him. I snapped out of my shock and notched an arrow and aimed towards the man. A shot to the head should bring him down quickly.

"I didn't realize Aika was here too." He smiled as if we were old friends. My aim lowered. He called me Aika. "Or do you still go by Echo?"

I saw Kurogane glance at me but ultimately kept his eyes on the man.

"I don't know who you are." I growled, resuming my aim at his head. "And if you don't shut up, I'll shoot." I think I'd probably shoot anyway...

"I don't understand. Why abandon your name? You seemed to like it before you left." Sadness seemed to cross his face. "Before you left me."

I gritted my teeth. This guy was beginning to piss me off. My mind briefly went to the dead elders behind him and I released my bow. The man's expression didn't change as a field went around him and deflected my arrow. I notched another. But before I could even touch the arrow to the string something shot towards me. I barely had a second to realize that something was coming towards me before a cold force wrapped tightly around me and pulled me towards the man. His look of sadness was replaced by anger.

"Do you not realize how much pain you brought to me by leaving?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted at him. There was a flash and I turned to see Kurogane swiping at the man, trying to get me free. The man seemed a little annoyed and sent him flying. I struggled against the dark mist that covered me.

The man held the feather out for me to see. "This is your feather." He told me and I glared at him. "It contains your memories. Once you receive this everything should make sense."

"I don't want it!" I snarled at him, and twisted around to see Kurogane running up towards us. Then a large field covered only us and left Kuro out. I could tell he was pissed by his expression and the way he was stabbing at the magic, trying to find a way through.

The man returned his attention to me. He shook his head in pity. "You should. It took so much just to get this single feather." He closed his eyes then opened them, giving me a more peaceful look. "The other feather, the one that belongs to princess Sakura is inside of you."

He brought a hand to my cheek and sadness filled his eyes again. "Aika..." He sighed and I glared. "After this, please tell me why you left."

"Hell no!" I snarled, struggling harder. The black feather dissapeared and the guys expression went blank.

He leaned his head against mine, his long dark hair covering part of my face. "I love you." He whispered before pressing his lips against mine and putting a hand over my chest. I whipped my head to the side, breaking the contact and his face seemed genuinely hurt. Then pain began to form where his hand was on my chest. It started out dull and annoying but quickly grew into burning pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept myself from screaming out. But by the way the pain was growing, it wouldn't be long until I would need to. At least it would dull the pain, even if it was slight.

"I never wanted this to happen, Aika." Came the man's voice, seeming to echo in my head. "But it will be over soon."  
>A scream ripped through my throat and into the air. Then the pain quickly dulled into nothing. The force around my losened and dropped to ground without any strength left in my body.<p>

"Echo!" That voice was familiar. I moved my head until I found a hazy Kurogane standing too far away. I've never felt so helpless before. I reached out for him, barely making out his name. Warm hands wrapped around my back and lifted me into a sitting position. "I'll keep your feather." His whisper in my ear. "But you can come with me. I'll take care of you. We can be together again, like we used to. And I'd give your feather back. You'll have the answers to your questions."

"There's no way in hell I'm going with you." I snarled, my voice hoarse.

The man frowned. "Aika..." He sighed. "I will not force you to do anything. But...hopefully, when you remember, you'll reconsider and join me again." He gently set me down and stood. I recieved one last look before he began to fade along with his field of magic. I could only lay, gasping for breath, still feeling a little pain, especially in my shoulder.  
>It wasn't long until I was in Kurogane's arms. He was clearly concerned and I couldn't look at him. I didn't know why the name Aika was painful but it was. It's the reason I changed it to Echo.<p>

"Oi. Echo." Kuro called. I frowned and still refused to turn to him. "Aika."

My head snapped towards him. "Don't call me that."

"Then respond when I talk to you." He said, leaning down close to me. "Do you know that guy?"

"No." I said weakly. "But now I feel like I do. He kept saying that I left him. He also told me that the black feather is mine and I think it might have the answer to everything." My hand lifted and I revealed that I had Sakura's feather in my hand. I closed my eyes.

Kurogane didn't say more. Instead he stood, lifting me into his arms as he did. "Just...rest..." He told me softly. I held the feather to my chest, not wanting to let it go. Who knew the strong tan guy had a soft side.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my...<strong>  
><strong>Please tell me if it's good...I'm not really used to writing angst or romance. I don't really know what I'm used to writing...<strong>  
><strong>Anyway. Echo...or Aika is mine and the Tsubasa cast belongs to Clamp.<strong>  
><strong>Bais!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Meow~ Hi again! Oh my, we're at the end aren't we? Ohh... What will happen... Maybe there will be a sequel...**  
><strong>Onward!<strong>

* * *

><p>"W-what happened?" Syaoran's distressed voice echoed as I floated in and out of consciousness. My eyes fluttered open then closed again and I was set onto something really soft. A bunch of my blankets gathered in one place?<p>

"It's sakura's feather!" Came mokona's exclaim. I cracked my eyes open only a little and moved my arm to hand Sakura her feather. Unfortunately, I still felt extremely weak and could only manage to make my hand flop to the side and the feather slide from my fingers.

"How...did you find it?" Syaoran asked as if he were afraid of the answer.

"That bastard took it out of her." Kurogane all but spat.

"Sounds painful." Fai said sheepishly. He's lucky I have next to no energy left.

"And he killed the elders." I added, tiredly.

"The elders of the village." Fai asked, with a tilt of his head.

"Hmm." I answered, more sighing.

"Here Sakura." Syaoran said, taking the feather and giving it to Sakura. But she didn't exactly take it. She more absorbed it then passed out. Syaoran, seeming to know this would happen, effectively caught her and layed her not too far from where I layed. Then he turned to me. "Thank you, Echo."

"Hn." I said, starting to feel sleep overtake me.

"You should sleep, Echo." Fai told me just as I was falling asleep. "You'll need your energy."

It was unesessary. All of it.

=======================-Meow-===================

I woke to see a huge Mokona sitting right in front of me. I blinked. Multiple times.

"Oh!" The thing said, seeming surprised. "Echo's finally awake."

I reached up and peeled the whiteness from my face before sitting up. I felt much better now. I looked around the empty room. Except for Sakura, who still layed asleep beside me. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They went out to find food~" The thing bounced as it answered.

"But they don't have money of any kind."

"Don't you remember, silly! You told them where you kept your money."

"I did what?" I glared at the thing.

"Fai asked where you kept you money and you reponded, "it's there, in my bag." The thing made an exact imitation of an extremely tired and half alseep me responding to Fai's question. I didn't ask how it immitated me so perfectly.

"I wasn't even awake!" I shouted at the thing.

"But you told them!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Great. I uncontiously revealed all of my secrets to these strangers. Then a thought crossed my mind. Yuuko. I knew her, but barely. She's some sort of space witch that a lot of elves use to grant their wishes.

"Mokona, do you know who Yuuko is?"

"Yeah!" It cried enthusiastically. "Mokona's really good friends with Yuuko. Both Mokonas."

There were two?

"Is there any way I can speak to her?"

"Oh! Okay!" Then it jumped somewhere behind me. What was oh, okay supposed to mean?

I turned in time to see the thing's jewel begin to glow. Then a projection of some kind was sent to the wall. What kind of magic was this? Soon Yuuko's face appeared. "Oh, hello Mokona."

"Yuuko~" Mokona cried happily. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Ah." Yuuko said, meeting my gaze. "I knew you'd come back eventually."

Come back? I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever spoken to her.

"I have a wish." I said, my expression growing serious. "I want to travel with the group Mokona is with. To retrieve something of mine."

"A black feather, correct?"

"Y-yes." I nodded.

"You realize this wish comes with a price, don't you?" She asked seriously.

"As I've heard. I'm willing to pay."

"The price..." She said, her gaze boring into mine. "Is your eyes."

I blinked. "My what?" Rage began to boil inside of me. What did that even mean? Why would she want something like that?

"Yes. You treasure and value your sight, do you not?" She explained. "You use your sight when you fight. It's something very close to you. That is your price for this."

I stared at the witch, thinking it over. after I pay this, I would go blind... Was it really worth a feather.  
>"Of course, you'd be able to see the images of your feather once you recieve them but nothing more than that." Yuuko informed just as the thought crossed my mind.<p>

"Alright."

I looked down and glared at my hands. This was bigger than I originally imagined. I looked back up to the witch. "How will I give it to you?"

"We'll wait for when Mokona is ready to transport you all before you pay your price."

"Fine." My eyes didn't look back up at the witch before her image faded away. I turned and blinked when I saw sakura staring wide-eyed at me.

"Why?" She asked.

I just shook my head.

====================~Woof!~==============

"Echo-chan, we've brought food!" Came Fai's loud yelling as the three arrived at my door.

"Idiot! She's probably still asleep!" Kurogane hissed.

"Heh, Kuro-pon-pon cares~"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

Then my door swung open and allowed the three to walk in, an assortment of fruits and vegetables gathered in their arms. "Echo's not asleep." Fai pouted, poking Kurogane in the arm.

"I said probably."

"Are you planning to make something?" I asked, as Fai made his way to my kitchen, looking around and finding things.

"Yup~" He sang.

I sighed and turned away.

"Are you feeling alright?" Syaoran asked. He looked at both me and Sakura, implying that the question was aimed at us both.

"Fine." I sighed.

"I'm okay." Sakura assured.

I waited out in the night air, Fai's meal in my stomach. It was okay. I'm not exactly a fan of soup. We never ate the fruit. I knew Kurogane would come out here, and I wanted him to. I wanted to tell him. Familiar rustling was heard behind me.

"Don't move around too much." I turned and sure enough, Tall and Tan stood. The moonlight illuminated his features and he came closer. I watched, never wanting to forget his face.

He paused. "Something's wrong."

I shook my head and met him the rest of the way, leaning up to brush my lips against his. If felt his hand move to my back and push me closer.

When he broke apart he looked down at me. He knew I was troubled, but didn't know the price.

I sighed and leaned against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I've decided to travel with you and the others." I told him. "To find that man and my feather."

He didn't speak at first. But then his hand moved to my chin and forced me to look at him. "What's the price?"  
>All of a sudden I didn't want to tell him. The entire reason I came out here was to tell him the price and I couldn't. Some much for being a strong invinsable warrior. I shook my head and tried to move from his grip. It only tightened.<p>

"Tell me." He ordered.

I could only stare at him. His red eyes, nearly on fire. He knew the price was big. It always was when it came to traveling dimentions. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "My...eyes..."

"Your...?

I pushed away from him, anger still building inside of me. "After we leave I'll never be able to see again." I snapped. "I agreed to it and I'm not taking it back. There's absolutely nothing you can do about it."

I felt kurogane's arms around me again in an awkward, comforting hug. I kept my arms at my side and my eyes on the trees.

==================-Neigh!-===============

We took most of the next day to rest more and such, finally convincing everyone that Sakura and I were fine. I couldn't help staring at my surroundings-walls, shelves, my bed- for long periods of time, never wanting to forget them. I did the same for the strange group of people in my home, though I quickly denied it and looked away.

"Are we ready?" Fai asked as we huddled in the center of the room, me standing further than they were. Just so unneeded questions wouldn't pop up. I carried my bow and arrows. It was all I Legion crossed my mind. Would he panic to find that I've dissapeared? That thought was quickly interrupted by Mokona, who decided to land on my face. I frowned.

"Echo's not ready." Mokona sang, it's tune kind of sad.

"Hm? Ready for what?" I suddenly felt all eyes on me and my heartbeat became painful in my chest. I stared at the white thing as it floated in front of my face. Gradually, my surrounding grew hazy and grew darker, as if I were consciously falling asleep. I couldn't help feeling my eyes widen and the grip on my bow tighten as my sight disapeared completely.

I forced my expression blank and hopefully turned to the group. "In payment to travel dimensions in search of my feathers, I've given up my eyes." I stated, forcing myself not to sway in the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>That was such a horrible ending...*sob*<strong>

**Ahem...So there's two ways I could sequel this...sequel being a verb here... :3 **

**One: I have them travel dimentions searching for Sakura's feathers and all with my own worlds and stories and blah blah...**

**Or two: I go along with the series...**

**Whatever I do, I plan to have a seperate world of mine where Echo actually does get her feather back and big scene and all and blah... X3 So yeah...to all the readers out there that actually like this...MEOW! **

**I don't know...**

**Oh...I don't own Tsubasa in any way, shape, or form...just Aika... I MEAN ECHO! Echo...o.o"**


End file.
